


You Wear It So Well

by minkhollow



Category: Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-08
Updated: 2009-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-02 10:06:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkhollow/pseuds/minkhollow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The way to a girl's heart is, apparently, through deciding to work on something at the laundromat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Wear It So Well

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the latest porn battle.  
> I am not Joss; I'm just borrowing for fun (and hotness, in this case).

The way to a girl's heart is, apparently, through deciding to work on something at the laundromat. It's not a full-blown ray gun, just a trigger mechanism Billy's trying to improve, but it catches Penny's interest.

He never would've guessed that she had a passion for tinkering, but apparently, she does. It makes owning up to the Dr. Horrible stuff a lot easier, in a way; she's less of a fan of that plan, at least as far as the League part goes. But... well, he clearly doesn't need it to impress the girl, and he can probably get his own lab space to do the job.

Especially since Penny doesn't mind helping with that.

One day, they're working on something Penny thought up for the shelter - they've had a few break-ins lately, and she's thinking that a better lock might help them figure out who's behind it - and Penny disappears into the bathroom for a minute. Billy doesn't think much of it, partly because he's too busy studying the mechanism they've got so far to really notice. It looks like they're on the right track to at least keep people out of the shelter, but using the lock to identify people trying to break in is going to be trickier.

And then Penny comes back in, wearing his lab coat, and Billy drops his screwdriver.

She smiles. "What, do you not like it on me?"

"That's... not really the phrase that leaps to mind." Nor is it the only thing that's leaping, really; his concentration for much of anything beyond her is pretty well shot.

"Good. Considering I don't really have a backup plan, if you didn't." She stretches, then walks over and leans down next to him. "So, any thoughts?"

"Um. I... um." He had one just a second ago, he's sure, but Penny's right _there_ and she looks _good_ and...

Penny smiles again. "They don't have to be about the lock."

"In that case, I have a _lot_ of thoughts."

"Oh? Do tell."

Billy takes a deep breath. "I... think it might be better shown," he says, and kisses her. Penny kisses back and deepens it all at once; when they finally have to stop, she grins.

"I think I can work with showing."

"Good."

They end up in the oversized chair, and make out for a while; then Penny smirks and slides around so she's straddling Billy's lap.

She's not wearing anything under the lab coat. At all. _God_, but she knows what she's doing.

"Oh. Um."

She smiles. "Stop me if you're uncomfortable."

"Again, not... really what's leaping to mind." Billy's not entirely convinced he's not dreaming, or something - but Penny is warm and solid and very much real, in his lap, and the only possible discomfort he can think of is that he's got too many clothes on.

He goes for the shoulder buttons on the lab coat; it takes longer than usual, but then, he's not exactly used to undoing them from this angle. Penny gets him out of his sweatshirt, and between them, they get his jeans out of the way. He doesn't take the lab coat all the way off her - he can't bear to, it looks damn good on her.

The next good while is lost in a haze of Penny grinding down on his lap, and Billy burying his face between her breasts, and her fingers teasing his erection. He's too caught up in the moment to really _think_ about what he's doing, which is probably just as well; then he'd be too worried about doing something wrong to do... much of anything.

And that would be a shame, in a situation like this.

When they're finally spent, Penny leans her head on his shoulder and lets out a very contented-sounding sigh. Billy smiles, and wraps his arms around her, under the coat.

"What brought that on, anyway?"

Penny shrugs. "Seemed like it was time. And, well, I wanted to see what reaction the coat would get."

Billy grins. "Oh, I don't know. You might have to test that hypothesis again, just to make sure."

"Well, naturally. Otherwise, I couldn't really call it verifiable results."

Billy laughs, and lets out a contented sigh of his own.


End file.
